Wolkensterns Reise/Kapitel 4
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 3 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 5}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 4. Kapitel aus dem Buch Wolkensterns Reise. Verweise Sicht *Wolkenstern Charaktere *Minzpfote *Gänsepfote *Schneckenpfote *Mausezahn *Rehauge *Heidepelz *Bussardfeder *Wachtelherz *Vogelflug *Nachtpelz *Eichelpfote *Haselflug *Heckenjunges *Regensprung *Iltispelz *Blumenfall *Drosselfeder *Spatzenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Misteljunges (nicht namentlich) *Spinnenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Wieselbart Erwähnte Charaktere *Fliegenstern Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **WolkenClan-Territorium ***WolkenClan-Lager **Zweibeinerort **Fluss Tiere *Eichhörnchen *Dachs *Eule Heilmittel *Beinwell *Ringelblume *Mohnsamen *Spinnweben Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Knochenbruche *Prellung *Fallsucht Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: SternenClan, Monster, Zweibeiner, FlussClan, Frischbeute, Gesetz der Krieger, WolkenClan *Clanränge: Schüler, Heiler, Krieger, Junges, Anführer, Zweiter Anführer, Ältester *Zeit: Morgendämmerung, Monde *Redewendung: "Beim SternenClan!", "Bei meinen Schnurrhaaren!", "zahnlose Dächsinnen", "Möge euch der SternenClan begleiten" Wissenswertes *Seite 37: Schneckenpfote wird fälschlicherweise als weiblich bezeichnet. *Seite 37: "(...), die mit angstvollen Augen (...)" - Statt angstvollen müsste es "großen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von wide-eyed ist (vgl. Seite 230 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 38: Der Satzrest "(...), for sure." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 231 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 38: "(...), miaute er tonlos." - Statt tonlos müsste es "leise" heißen, da im Original die Rede von mewed quietly ist (vgl. Seite 231 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 38: Der Satzrest "(...) to Cloudstar." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 231 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 39: Der Satzrest "(...) with Quailheart on his heels." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 232 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 39: Der Satzrest "Okay, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 232 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 39: "(...), wimmerte er." - Statt wimmerte müsste es "beschwerte er sich/klagte er/jammerte er" heißen, da im Original die Rede von he complained ist (vgl. Seite 232 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 40: Der Satz "Fernpelt's right. (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Heidepelz hat Recht, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Es stimmt, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 232 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 40: Der Satz "Should we prepare to leave?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Sollen wir uns darauf vorbereiten, zu gehen?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Müssen wir den Wald verlassen?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 233 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 40: Der Ausruf "Grrrr!" (zu Deutsch ebenfalls: "Grrrr!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Jawohl!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 233 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 41: "(...), wie sie die Zweibeiner und ihre gelben Monster verjagt haben?" - Statt verjagt haben müsste es "gegen (...) gekämpft haben" heißen, da im Original die Rede von (you see them) fighting ist (vgl. Seite 233 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 42: Der Satzrest "(...) than she should have been, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 234 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 43: Der Satzrest "(...) from behind him." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 236 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 43: Das Wort das vom Satz "(...) was ist denn das?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 236 von The Untold Stories, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 44: Der Satz "How can we possibly tell our Clanmates that the camp is safe?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Wie können wir unseren Clan-Gefährten jetzt noch erzählen, das Lager wäre sicher?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wie kannst du vor deinen Clan-Gefährten jetzt noch behaupten, wir wären im Lager sicher?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 236 von The Untold Stories) *Seite 44: Der Satz "Wir sind hier zu Hause." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 237 von The Untold Stories, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 45: Der Satzrest "(...), he prayed silently." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 237 von The Untold Stories) Quellen en:Cloudstar's Journey/Chapter 4 Kategorie:Verweise